Talk:Kitty Pryde/@comment-74.104.209.126-20130804023046
iceman was not a**hole plus he didn't lead kitty on um hello bobby is rogue boyfriend not kitty duh. plus rogue see kitty as rivial for lot of reason n.1:she could touch 2:can't her lover with her power 3:she can kiss her love then her . so yeah rogue did see kitty as rival remember bobby didn't pressure her to take the cure she did for herself no one else. okay yeah iceman was idiot wat he did but he care about his girlfriend (rogue not kitty ) yeah he did kiss her will in deleted scene.but bobby love rogue remember in x2 where he want to kiss her in beginng even though rogue didn't want 2 where she said"i dont want to hurt u" for bobby "i don't care" so he want to kiss her with or without her power. like in where they went 2 bobby's room again bobby wanted 2 kiss her again she warn him but he didnt care anyway so he kiss her. plus he used his power to make the kiss stay longer . in the end of x2 they hold hand remember. in part 1 in delted scene he want to impress her to show her around in x mansion. also they supposed to have lunch together but mystique ruin it. did u guys forget in x3 after the danger room he ask her wats wrong then they have fight where she said "whats wrong that i can't touch my boyfriend whout killing him other than that i feel wonderful. bobby said "hey did i ever put pressure on u" then it was rogue turn "your guy bobby ur mind is only one thing." then he scuff . also did u guys forget he went 2 check on her when he found out that she was there he ask colossus when colossus told him that she left ,he knew right away where she is. so when he check the cure clink(miss spell) after pyro blow it up he asume rogue in there then it show next where went 2 different cure place (don't want 2 mistake again).in the end of movie it show bobby at his dorm or hers either one,bobby suprise she was there when they were talking he said "this didn't wat i want" then she said "i know is wat i want." bobby understood, u see them about to kiss after holding hand . bobby is defintly not a**hole, rogue was shocked that he kiss kitty (in deleted scene) ,she was hurt , she want 2 take the cure remember wat she said 2 logan "i want to touch logan a hug,a hanshake, a kiss" all them she wants even the kissing ever since her last boyfriend went 2 coma in 3 week in x1. she want 2 do all those things with him do all normal girl do with their boyfriend to hold hands,hug,kiss all those things. of all the 3 x men bobby cares bout her like in ultimate comic book in date night arc where she have power of gambit when she went 2 bobby's room saw him watching a video. so they both watch video then bobby look at her eyes she was upset she said i look like a freak or something. then bobby said "u look amazing' it touch her so they kiss then they did "it". so bobby is not a**hole!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!